1. Field of the Invention
The invention described in this specification relates to a class-AB amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
As examples of a technology related to a motor drive device, there is U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,043 B1 specification.
However, a conventional class-AB amplifier has a problem that a large flow-through current flows into an output stage when a voltage level of an input signal varies suddenly. Besides, an idling current always flows into the output stage to reduce crossover distortion (zero-cross distortion) in the conventional class-AB amplifier, and therefore, the conventional class-AB amplifier leaves room for improvement as to power consumption.